


distance

by reinasolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by the IX Photo, Just A Quick Little Thing, for fun, written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinasolo/pseuds/reinasolo
Summary: It was over.The First Order had fallen.





	distance

It was over.  
  
The First Order had fallen.  
  
The chaos in the aftermath beat at Rey's senses; she didn't realize that Finn had taken her in his arms, his relief palpable. There was an extra presence grabbing on too.  
  
"We did it!" Poe exclaimed.  
  
But she was looking somewhere else.

In the distance she could see Ben; beat, bloody, and broken, in handcuffs, being taken away by Resistance officers.  
  
They locked eyes, neither of them didn't know what to say, what to think, how to comfort each other.  
  
Would they see each other again?  
  
At least they were alive.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to publish this but [shiiera](archiveofourown.org/users/shiiera) said it was a good snippet, so here I am.


End file.
